


Tie The Captain Down!

by Sharknadoslut



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Boomerang - Freeform, Captain Boomerang x reader, Captain boomerang smut, F/M, captain boomerang imagine, digger harkness - Freeform, digger harkness x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Captain Boomerang returns home after two weeks of heisting across country and much to his liking comes home to a very playful girlfriend~





	Tie The Captain Down!

When Digger was away on heists it normally wasn’t a big deal He’d be gone for four or five days, return home with his many new treasures or ‘prizes’ as he called them, which he would either place the safe he kept in the closet or he’d pawn them off. Then he was all yours until the next ‘business trip’. But this time was different, almost like a punishment. Two weeks, he had told you. Two weeks I’ll be away on the West coast hitting some new territory.

This was quite unfortunate. Two weeks was an incredibly long time for you to go without a rendezvous in the bedroom. Going so long without his strong touch only drove you to tease and torture the poor man - making sure to remind him how whipped he was when it came to you. So, it was certainly not the worst thing in the world, not for you anyways. It all started with a few playful, but still fairly innocent, text messages; You would send something along the lines of, “I’m so lonely, Captain” playing into his oh so obvious ‘Captain’ kink. They after the first couple of days they would grow increasingly dirty. “While the Captain is away his girl shall play..” , and would follow it up with a picture of you touching yourself in the most intimate places.

He would send you short but favorable responses, each one making you more excited for his arrival. “Quit being naughty now or I’ll have to punish you later” or “Just wait until the Captain arrives and puts you in your place”. He played into your little game just nicely. There was no way he knew what you had planned for him - An pleasurable punishment for having left you all by your lonesome. But somehow the two agonizing weeks had come to an end and the, hopefully hot and bothered, Captain was supposed to be arriving home at any moment. You had texted him a mere hour ago with a teasing text stating, “Be ready for tonight.” 

The setting you had created in the bedroom was certainly more of a romantic one. The lights were turned off and numerous candles were lit, creating a dim sensual atmosphere. Wanting to fully commit you even dressed the part, you were sporting a dark blue corset with garter belts and sheer black stockings. No panties were worn today. When he walked through that door and set those blue hungry eyes on you it would be clear you wanted him to know you were his little whore. Now all there was too do was wait. You sat in the Living room with one leg crossed over the other; you felt confident he would enjoy this pose when he walk into that room. Once you heard a key turning in the doorknob you smirked in excitement. 

“Captain~.” You cooed in a sultry tone as the door opened. Digger let out an intrigued chuckle as closed the front door before dropping his duffle bags on the floor. He scanned around the dimly lit house then became fixated on your body. “You’ve been gone so long.” Locking eyes with the tall man you uncrossed your legs, exposing your bare pussy. “I’ve been all alone~.”

“That so Darlin’?” His voice was smug and collected, he had always been the dominant one and by the look in his eyes you knew very well there was nothing he wanted to do more than to pull out that huge cock of his and ram you on the floor. “You ain’t alone now, are ya?” The strawberry blond pulled off his hat and coat before throwing them onto the coffee table. “I’d say you’re in the hands of good company now.” He started striding over to you, to put you in your place no doubt, when you reacted quickly and jumped to your feet. “Oh Captain~” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck, making him smirk. “Why don’t you dress down a bit and meet me in the bedroom?” Brushing your lips against his ear you continued to speak. “I have quite the night planned.” Pulling your mouth away from his ear you came to his lips, but didn’t kiss him yet. He had an eyebrow raised and though he looked excited, there was bit of caution in his eyes.

“What kinds of things do you have planned, then?” Continuing to smirk Digger placed his strong hand on your hip. Giggling ever so softly you kissed his lips. Your soft hands made their way to the hitch of his pants, where you quickly unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. His cock was already on its way to becoming hard and erect. “You’ll just have to play nice and see.” Stepping away from the clueless man you turned around and headed to the bedroom, making sure to take your sweet time so he could observe your bare ass as you departed. “You’re a fuckin’ tease.” You could hear him chuckle from the living room as he quickly undressed.

Once you were out of sight you quickly scurried to the closet of the bedroom, hiding from your excited lover. Now came the difficult part, tying the Captain up. Remembering the black velvet rope you had left beneath the pillows on the bed you hoped to tie his hands to the bed post while he was distracted with, well, more pleasurable things. “Oi?” Digger called, entering the bedroom. You watched him peer around the room, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts, as you resided in the closet. “Lay down, Captain.” You purred, earning a playful smirk from Digger. 

“You’re quite confident today.” He teased but obliged to your commands, almost. He sat on the bed and cocked an eyebrow. “Com’on out then.” Stepping out of the closet Digger’s smirk grew ever wider as the candle light glowed against your skin. “I told you to lay down.” Digger shrugged and motioned for you to come to the bed, not planning on listening to your silly commands. You shot him a playful glare. “Lay down on your back now, Captain.” Getting down on your knees you began to crawl over to the bed. “Lay down and I’ll treat you real good.”

Digger’s cock was fully erect, it was easy to tell as it peeked out of the hole in the fabric of his boxers, just begging to be touched. His expression was a little bit unsure, for this was quite out of character for you, but he was definitely intrigued. He was always the dominant one, giving you commands in the bedroom and forcing you onto your back most nights. But, it was evident he was very interested in where this scenario would go as he did as you commanded and laid back. “Ay, I’m on me back.. Now what?” You crawled onto the bed and straddled him, pushing your exposed pussy against his hard cock. You pressed your lips against his neck and chirped, “Just lay back and let me do all the work~”

Digging your nails into his chest a victorious grin appeared on your face as a gruff groan escaped his lips. His ego would never allow him to admit it but he was fucking loving this. His hands roamed from your waist all the way to your ass. Gripping your cheeks he bucked up against your warm opening, almost penetrating you. You gently bit down on his collarbone as he rubbed up against your opening. “Digger~” You moaned softly and trailed hungry kisses up his neck to his chin. You stopped and looked him in the eyes, a playful gleam shining in your own. He grunted in response, wanting to get back to the action.

Biting his bottom lip as a distraction, you allowed one free hand to skillfully pull the velvet rope from the pillow. He groaned as you pulled his lip with your teeth ever so gently. “Put your hands up..” You whispered upon releasing his lip from your mouth. “Hmm?” He grunted, not really comprehending what you were asking of him. You grabbed both of his wrist and pulled them up, tearing his greedy hands from your round ass, then pushing them over his head. You pushed yourself down onto his length, allowing the tip of his cock to enter you slowly. Closing his eyes Digger groaned in a moment of ecstasy. You, on the other hand, took this opportunity to tie both of his hands together with your silk rope.

“Oi, what’s this now?” Digger barked, burrowing his brows as his moment of pleasure died down. The Aussie pulled his arms down to inspect his hands skillfully bound together. “I can’t say I particularly care for this..” He grumbled and shot you a little glare. Giggling you lowered yourself on him, allowing his cock another inch inside of your tight walls. He inhaled sharply but refused to moan. “Mmm, you think you have so much control over me, Captain.” You lifted yourself off of his throbbing length and shot him a playful look, he did not look amused.

“But you’ll like it..” You crawled off of him and on to your feet. “I promise, Digg.” Biting his bottom lip Digger continued to give you that face which was an odd mix of lust and an almost pouting expression, but you knew he’d come around. Licking your lips you quickly tugged off his boxers, exposing his large manhood. Crawling back on the bed, so that you were positioned between his legs, you came face to face with his erect cock. With one hand you took a firm grasp of his shaft while the other hand cupped his balls gently.

Looking up at those blue eyes of his you leaned down and teasingly circled your lips around his tip. Shifting a bit under you Digger inhaled sharply, refusing to moan. “Don’t be so stubborn~” You cooed playfully before bobbing your head down, taking his whole length into your mouth. Digger closed his eyes and pressed his head against the pillow, still making no noises of encouragement. Feeling a bit satisfied with his reaction you began to slowly move your head up and down, bobbing your head along his shaft. While doing so, your tongue playfully glided from side to side, causing more favorable friction.

Leaving one hand behind to gently massage his balls you lifted the other one the roam his upper leg, once having reached the top you harshly dug your nails into Digger’s skin. Becoming increasingly impatient to hear the man moan you began to move your head at a faster pace, almost choking when coming down because the tip of his cock slamming into the back of your throat. “..Fuck..” Digger lightly groaned, his leg twitching a bit as the change of pace caused him immense pleasure. 

Snickering quietly to yourself you continued to do your work at a steady pace. This continued one for a moment or two until you could feel the stiff cock in your mouth twitch, threatening to explode. There was no way you were to let him finish just yet. With a cocky smirk plastered on your face you lifted your head off of his member and looked over at Digger. He had a hot red face with closed eyes, his bound hands pressed up to the top of his head as he laid there in an orgasmic trance.

That was until you had pulled away - causing him to quickly open his eyes and look down with an irritated expression. “Oi,” His voice a bit angered, “Ya can’t just pull away like that!” He barked at you, trying to shift his body so he could sit up. “Get back to it, then.” Your cocky expression remained the same, you had no plans on listening to him today. “Captain, don’t be so harsh.” You started to crawl on top of him, making sure to gently drag your nails across his skin with every move. “You’ll get yours~.” Now straddling him you rubbed your wet opening against his hard cock. He was so desperate to get inside you. 

Digger bit his bottom lip as he stared at up you. Instinctual he moved his arms down, probably intending to grab your hips to slam you down on his cock, only to growl when he remembered how they were restrained. Bucking his hips up he glared at you, absolutely desperate for you to start. Taking in a frustrated breath he looked up into your eyes with hunger. “What are ya wain’ for then?” Your hands trailed down your body and then on too his, from there you harshly scratched his warm chest, causing him to groan. “I want you to beg for it, Captain.” He scoffed, bucking his hips up again in an attempt to win you over.

“Really, this is ridicu–” He started but stopped as you reached over, took a small fist full of the mop of curly hair at the top of his head and gave it a good yank, pulling him forward slightly. With a playful smile you leaned in close to him, allowing the tip of his cock to brush up against you. “I said to fucking beg for it.” Continuing to pull his hair you bit his bottom lip, starring into his eyes wit that same wicked look in your eyes. 

Digger let out a gruff moan, melting to your touch. His eyes closed as you pressed your lips to his and roughly kissed him. Without wasting any time you forced your tongue into his mouth, brushing against his tongue to show that you were in control. Closing your eyes in enjoyment as you kissed him for a bit longer. His body tensed up against yours. His kisses were surprisingly gentle considering how worked up he was. He didn’t even try to fight you back..

Suddenly you felt two big hands take a harsh grip your hips. In absolute surprise your eyes flew open as you pulled away from the kiss. Glancing down at your waste and seeing Digger’s free hands made you gasp. You looked the sly dog in the face and witnessed the smuggest expression you’d ever seen in your life. “Alright then,” Digger growled impatiently, pushing you off of him. “Now that you’re done playing around–” He quickly got off of his back and threw you down in front of him. “I expect you to listen like the good girl you are.” 

Completely shocked you just stared at him; you hadn’t even seen him get out of the rope. “But how’d you g-” “Shush now.” Digger took a firm hold of your hair and looked at you with a wild expression of lust. He bared his teeth in a crazy grin. “Get the fuck on your knees.” “Make me.” You smirked, knowing that he’d be more than happy to make you do what he wanted. Digger grunted in response and roughly pushed you onto your stomach. “Up.” He took a hold of your hips and shoved your torso into the covers. Moaning a bit in excitement you arched your back, ready for him. 

Without wasting another second the lustful Aussie plunged his cock into you, making you gasp out in pleasure. “That’s better now isn’t it..” Digger chuckled slightly as he started to roughly pump in and out of you. One hand remained tightly on your hip while his other trailed up and took a rough grip of your shoulder, keeping you exactly where he wanted. “Say my name.”. He barked, giving you a slap on the ass. 

Gasping out you moaned, “C-Captain!” Truly you were seeing stars, he was fucking you senseless. With each pump your lungs grew heavier, you couldn’t remember how to breathe. Clawing at the bed sheets you continued to moan out, screaming in pleasure as he slammed into you at a hard steady pace. “That’s right.” He murmured out and let go of your shoulder and instead took a handful of your hair, yanking your head back. This made you gasp out in surprise as it sent you over the edge. Moaning out his name again a wave of pleasure jolted through your body. You could feel your walls start to clamp around his cock as he thrusted into you.

“Fuck..~” He groaned out as his high started to peak, reaching his climax just as you did. Letting go of your hair you dropped your head and pressed your face into the pillow and tried desperately to catch your breath as you orgasmed. Digger slapped on the ass one more time and cursed out as he continued to ride out his orgasm. Finally he pulled out of you and you could feel him spewing his semen onto your back. 

Panting, the two of you sat there in a sweaty mess just trying to regain composure. It was silent, but a comfortable silence. After a moment had passed Digger sighed contently, scooting off the bed he then stood before you. “Hey,” He chuckled and held up the black rope you had originally restrained him with. “You do realize that I’m a skilled escape artist, right?“ He threw it back on the ground. You rolled your eyes. “It may have taken me a minute but I managed to rustle me meaty hands outta there. But note next time you do something like this I’ll see to it you’re so sore you won’t walk for days.” He gave your ass another loving spank. “Go clean up love, I’ve missed you.”


End file.
